While You Were Away
by hufflepuffpower93
Summary: Violet Evans is the younger sister of Lily, and love of Sirius Black's life. This is the story of how she deals with raising their son without him until he comes back to her. More info inside. I am NOT JK Rowling, I don't make money at this.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Lily and Petunia Evans have a younger sister, Violet, who is also a witch. Two years younger than Lily, Violet attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with her sister and the Marauders. This is the story of her life, and her son with Sirius Black. The first part will be told in snapshots- Up until the main tail picks up during Prisoner of Azkaban. Please enjoy.**

**Dedication for Chapter 1 to ForensicGeek2**

* * *

Hogwarts- Marauder's Sixth Year, October  
"Evans, your sister is being mean to us." James Potter complained, flopping down next to Lily at her place in the library. Lily Evans smiled slightly and looked up from her Herbology homework.

"What did you do to _her_, Potter?" Lily ask politely. James rolled his eyes.

"Nothing!" He said defensively. "I merely ask where I might find her lovely older sister, she ignored us and... Sirius shot a jinx at her turning her hair into snakes." James added finally. Lily started to rise, her hand going for her own wand, her emerald green eyes flashing dangerously with anger.

"You WHAT?!" She screeched, a bit too loudly. James held both hands up in surrender.

"Quiet, Evans. You don't want to wake the library dragon." He smirked. "And please, relax. Remus fixed it almost instantly, and she shot him with a entomorphis and told him if he didn't scurry off she'd be wiping him off the bottom of her shoe." James are nearly laughing too hard to tell the story at this point, and Lily had to admit that it was pretty humorous. Just the mental image of Sirius Black turned half bug, feelers and all, did have a certain appeal.

"You and your friends really should leave Violet out of your stalking me." Lily said with a humph, gathering up her books to walk away. James picked up after her.

"I can only make that deal if you go to Hogsmade with me." James pleaded. "This weekend. Not even all day. One butterbeer." He offered. Lily looked as though she might accept the offer for a moment, but then a grin busted out on her face.

"On second thought, it sounds like fourth year has done her some good, and she's handling her own fairly well. No deal, Potter." and Lily spun around in search for her sister. It didn't take her long to find Violet, curled up in the Gryffindor Common Room near the fire, horror novel spread out on her lap. Lily walked up and flopped gracelessly next to her younger sibling, her hair thankfully back to it's normal curly red. "Hello Medusa." Lily greeted, causing the younger girl to look up from her book.

"Which one of them did you run into?" Violet guessed, the look on her face one of pure annoyance.

"Potter." Lily informed her. "who else?"

"You're friends with Remus, aren't you?" Violet ask, returning to her book.

"I'm not sure how someone as level headed as Remus is friends with the other three." Lily replied. Violet shrugged, diving back into her book. Lily reached over and tugged the novel away. "You turned Black into a bug?"

"Roach. I call him Kafka now." She replied dully, reaching across her sister toward the novel. Lily laughed.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say he fancied you." Lily teased. Her younger sister cut her hazel eyes at Lily's green, her freckled nose wrinkled at the thought.

"I _am_ female..." Violet said, placing two fingers at the base of her neck, "And look at that. I've a pulse. I'm just his type." She rolled her eyes and took the book back from her sister, standing to head toward the dorms.

* * *

Hogsmade, December, Marauder's Sixth Year

Remus sighed as he helped stack snowballs, having been talked into leaving the warmth and comfort of the Three Broomsticks in exchange for a snowball fight Sirius and James were convinced they could get the Evans sisters and their friends into, if the only started it. James had charmed up a five foot snow fort wall, and he and the other three marauders were busy packing and stacking snowballs, awaiting an ambush. It came sooner than they realized, when Violet's voice could be heard saying 'I'm not sure, Lil, I don't know if Petunia even wants to hear from us for Christmas', it was at that point that Sirius jumped out from behind their icy cover, hurling a snowball straight for a large group of girls. The snowball sailed quickly through the air and busted Violet Evans straight in the face. The impact must have been quite a bit worse than Sirius intended, because it sent the young witch sailing backwards into the snow.

"Vi!" Sirius yelled, pushing through the girls and past Lily to get to her. Lily was immediately on the ground with the two. Sirius wrapped an arm around her and pulled Violet to be sitting up, and Lily dusted the snow off her face and hair.

"What the heck do you mean assaulting my sister, Black?" Lily barked, slapping Sirius in the arm. Sirius pushed his own ruffled raven locks from his face where they had fallen. James, Remus and Peter suddenly appeared to his defense.

"He didn't mean it Lily, I swear." Peter squeaked, looking nervous to be around the large group of both Lily and Violet's friends that were standing around watching the scene unfold.

"We were just trying to get you girls into a harmless snowball fight, honest." James added. Lily didn't seem impressed, but she accepted the explanation, and pulled Violet from the ground. Sirius was still by her side.

"Violet, I am so sorry." Sirius said quietly, dusting snow off her coat. "Really, I wouldn't do that on purpose."

"It'll be fine." she replied, bending down and taking a handful of snow, packing it into a firm ball. "Keep your eyes open, Black."

"What?" Sirius yelped, taking a step back.

"Those pretty grey eyes." Violet replied in a slow sarcastic drawl. "Keep them open." Sirius sighed, slumped his shoulders, and stood ready.

"Do your worst, Evans." He said. Violet hauled back, like she was about to put all her weight into the throw, then she dropped the snowball.

"Come on, Black." She said with a laugh. "I'm not revenge type." She turned and walked away, leaving all four Marauders baffled.

* * *

**So this was just chapter 1, there will be a few more snapshot chapters up until we pick up with the main plot halfway through the Prisoner of Azkaban**  
**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and like the plot! Be sure to review! Reviews let me know if the story is worth keeping up and I always love suggestions! **


	2. Chapter 2

Gryffindor Common Room- Marauder's Sixth Year- Day before Christmas Holidays start  
  
"Just a bit higher, Prongs. It's not even." Peter Pettigrew reported to his taller friend, who was standing on an end table in attempt to have some added height.

"How's that now?" James called down. Remus glanced up from the book he was reading and laughed.

"Doesn't matter, it won't work. But it looks straight now." Remus replied. James looked a bit humored at his friend's doubt.

"Ah, doubtful as always, Moony." he replied. "But I will have you know, I have a _plan_ to make sure it works." James said with a grin. Remus rolled his eyes at his dark haired friend.

"Prongs, you've been setting your 'Lily traps' for years now, and each time she's outsmarted you and made you out to be an arse. It always happens." Remus replied, closing his book and moving to look up at the enchanted mistletoe that had just been charmed into place, careful not to get too close. James had enchanted it to trap whoever was under it until the couple kissed, at which point the mistletoe would jingle and free the trapped couple.

"I told you, Moony, I have a plan. A good one!" He said, crossing his arms. "See, I'm going to test it out." This statement seemed to make Remus laugh harder than he had in a while.

"How?" He said finally. "You're not willing to kiss anyone but Lily, Peter... No offense mate. And I have Mary, so... Who then? Sirius? He doesn't need the mistletoe."

"He does for _this_ target. Which is why it's a test run for my kiss with the beautiful Lily." he replied with a cocky grin.

"Violet." Remus guessed. "You're going to trap Padfoot with Violet Evans."

"Indeed." James said. "See, I think Pads has a thing for Evans the younger, and really, lets call like it is. She and Lily really are the two most beautiful girls that have ever graced Gryffindor tower." James said. "He hasn't said anything to me, but after the snowball incident a few days ago..."

"Does he know of your scheming?" Remus ask, looking up at the mistletoe once more.

"Yes, which only supports my thinking..." James started to explain, when Sirius burst through the portrait hole in a dead sprint, stopping directly under the mistletoe. He had Violet's bag draped over his shoulder.

"This is all so juvenile." Remus mumbled, walking back over to the fire and sitting down. "He stole her bag." James and Peter followed suit and waited. Soon enough Violet came through the whole, her deep red locks bouncing with each angry step.

"I don't know what you think you're playing at, Black," Violet said, "But if you don't give me back my things..." She stepped closer and James could barely contain his giggles when he knew that Sirius and Violet were trapped.

"Of course, M'Lady." Sirius said with a deep, over-dramatic bow. He stood once more and handed her bag back. Violet looked at Sirius as if he were insane, but moved to walk away. She made it about half a step away from Sirius when she found herself stuck, as if in an invisible box. She tried to push against the unseen force, but found herself stuck.

"Black... What is this?" she questioned. "Some prank you and your mates thought would be fun? Trap me in an invisible box with you?" She ask. Sirius grinned.

"It's not a box, Vi." Sirius replied, pointing up.

"No." Violet said, spying the mistletoe. "I'd sooner kiss a frog."

"I can't help you with a frog, I'm afraid. I could get you a dog, if you like." Sirius replied with a wink. Remus leaned over closer to James and Peter.

"I think you're right." he said, nodding toward Violet and Sirius. James grinned and continued to watch.

"Take it down." Violet said, then softened her voice. "Please."

"I can't take it down. I'm not the one who put it up." Sirius replied. "I'm just as stuck as you are." Violet sighed heavily and looked up at the mistletoe.

"There's really no other way?" she ask. Sirius shook his head.

"Pucker up, babe. Otherwise we'll be here a while." Sirius said with another grin. Violet rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she said, flopping her bag at her feet. "But make it worth my time." Sirius wasted no more time, swinging Violet close and kissing her. It started out simple, but he found soon enough she relaxed and started to kiss him back. The jingling of the mistletoe came too soon, and Sirius was cursing the blasted plant internally, but he let Violet go.

"Happy Christmas, Violet." Sirius said, the first time in his life, his cheeks burning after a kiss.

"You too, Black." Violet said, picking up her bag and leaving the Common Room, headed back to where ever Sirius had lured her from. Sirius stood in place for a moment, trying to sort himself out when he felt James's hand clap him hard on the back.

"Well done, mate. See her sister while you were out?" James ask, moving to leave the tower also. "I do believe it's my turn."

* * *

**Very short chapter, I know. But its the first fluff of their relationship so I wanted it to have its own. What did you guys think!? Review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Marauder's Sixth Year- 3 days after end of Easter Holidays

Remus Lupin walked up to two of his best friends, James Potter, who sat very sullenly at the breakfast table, staring into a bowl of oatmeal with fierce intensity. Peter Pettigrew, his other friend, was reading a muggle comic quietly beside James, knowing better than to bother the hot headed wizard while he was in such a mood. Remus couldn't help but chuckle at his friend. "He still upset?" Remus ask Peter, who laid his book down and glanced up.

"He's-"

"I'm _fine._" James spat, cutting his eyes at the other two. He picked up his spoon and started to eat, only to sling it back down on the table in a messy 'clang'. "It's just- he's rubbing it in my face. You _know_ he is. It's what Sirius does." James whined.

"I highly doubt Sirius is rubbing anything in your face, Prongs. Stop being so dramatic." Remus said, casually taking out a book and opening it to study as he ate his morning meal.

"Why does Padfoot dating Violet matter to you so much, anyway?" Peter ask. He knew by the look on Remus' face that asking was a mistake.

"Because, Pete. He'll break her heart, like he's done to every other girl in the entire bloody school. Then Violet will hate him. Which means Lily will hate him. Which means she'll have to hate us too." James continued to complain. "He's ruining the chance for me to be with the love of my life." The dark haired wizard huffed again and buttered a piece of toast with an unnecessary force.

"I still don't understand why Lily will have to hate you if Sirius and Violet are the ones with a problem?" Peter re-ask, and Remus laid his book aside.

"Prongs thinks ladies have this 'code' of sorts, which means that because one of them hates a guy, the entire group has to, and therein everything we stand for. Mary has told me more than once that girls in this school seem to see the four of us as a set, a 'package deal', if you like. They're not wrong." Remus said shrugging. "Especially not about Padfoot and Prongs."

"What about Padfoot and Prongs?" Sirius said, sitting down and looking at each of his other three friends in turn. James huffed and continued to consume his breakfast in an angry manor. "What did I do?"

"He's put off because, if I understand correctly, you snogging Violet Evans directly effects his ability to win over her sister." Peter announced, a bit of pride glowing in his slightly chubby cheeks. Sirius quirked an eyebrow and looked over at his friend, obviously offended.

"Problem, Potter?" Sirius ask, using James' surname in an attempt to invoke a reaction. At first, James said nothing. He sat perfectly still and attempted to ignore his friend's question. Then it seemed to be a bit too much for him.

"Violet?" He said in an overly calm voice.

"Yes?" Sirius replied. James let a puff of air out of his nostrils slowly.

"Violet Evans." James repeated. Sirius seemed to very lost on his meaning.

"What about her?" Sirius ask, causally pouring himself some juice.

"You shouldn't- You can't-" James started, then got a bit too fumbled in his own anger and words, so Remus cut him off.

"What Prongs is attempting to say, is that his true and very great affection for Lily is threatened by your activities with her sister as of late." Remus explained, sipping from his coffee cup. Sirius tilted his head and looked at James hard. Then he jumped up from his seat next to Peter and plopped down on the other side of James, laying an arm across his shoulders.

"Did it occur to you, Prongs, that I may care for Violet just as much as you do Lily?" Sirius said, his voice far more serious than any of the other three Marauders had ever heard him speak. "That though my record isn't great, Violet is special?" Sirius ask again, standing up from the table. "You never even asked me." he called over his shoulder, leaving James feeling a bit selfish.

* * *

Marauder's Seventh Year- First Hogsmade Weekend

Sirius sat with one arm draped over the back of Violet's chair, his nose gently nuzzling her neck and causing her to giggle. "You know," he whispered into her ear, "We could go find something... better... to do." He continued between kisses. "Not that spying on my best mate and your sister isn't fascinating. Really love, I promise you, it is. But this is almost painful. Look at him." Sirius looked up from where he'd had hos head bent and gestured toward James and Lily, who were sitting closer to the front of the Three Broomstick's Pub. Sirius and Violet had gotten there early and hidden out in a corner table to see what sort of spectacle would come from Lily Evans' and James Potter's first date.

"You'd think after what- six years of pitiful chasing her around, you think he'd prepare more." Violet agreed, brushing a stray red curl behind her ear. "And while your offer is tempting as always, Mr. Black, we'd have to walk past before stated sister and best mate, and therefore reveal our surveillance of their interaction." She replied, then placed a quick kiss against his lips.

"Ah, you doubt me so much, Miss Evans." Sirius replied, standing from his seat and taking Violet's jacket from the back of her chair, holding it up for her to put on. "And I love it when you talk proper to me." He told her with a cheeky wink. Violet smirked at her boyfriend, who had to be one of the worst flirts that had ever crossed her path. She shrugged her jacket on just as Sirius took firm hold of her hand and pulled her through the back room and through a curtained doorway, revealing the supply closet of the Three Broomsticks. The couple moved through the large crates, Sirius first as he lead the way, his hand still grasping Violet's tightly.

"Sirius, I don't think we're supposed to be back here." Violet said a bit nervously. Sirius laughed at her concern.

"Vi, lovely, when in the entire time that you've known me, have I ever followed any sort of rule?" He challenged, releasing her hand and pushing a stack of crates to the side. The crates had been sitting on a cellar door, which Sirius opened and gestured for Violet to follow the steps down into, bowing as he did so. "After you, M'lady." He said, letting Violet go before him and he followed soon after, flicking his wand toward the door. Violet could barely see in the dim light, and she heard the crates move back over the door.

"Sirius..." Violet said, feeling him take her hand once more, and pulling her body flush with his.

"Trust me, babe. I got you." He said, kissing the top of her head. "Lumos." he pointed his wand out before them and lit the way. The tunnel they traveled was long, and halfway through curiosity got the better of Violet.

"How'd you know this was here?" She ask, looking all around.

"You know our map? The one Moony enchanted and shows the school?" Sirius ask, knowing well that Violet was familiar with the Marauder's Map.

"You've mentioned it." She replied.

"There's dozens of these tunnels- all over the school and surrounding grounds. Many of them run through Hogsmade. One even travels all the way to Dufftown. Moony reckons they're for emergencies." Sirius informed the witch next to him. "Ah, here we are." Sirius pushed hard against the end wall of the tunnel, shoving hard against the enclosure with his shoulder, letting out a grunt until the solid end gave way and Violet saw sunlight. They emerged on a secluded part of the Black Lake, from what had appeared to be pile of rock. Once they were both out, Sirius cast a charm and put the rock back into place. Violet took in the view, the peacefulness of the lake, the turning of the leaves on the trees in the cool Scottish air.

"Sirius, this is amazing." Violet said, spreading her arms as an Autumn breeze blew her hair gently and the first fallen leaves whipped around her feet. She closed her eyes and felt the wind gust around her.

"Yes, you are." He whispered, sneaking up quietly and wrapping his arms completely around her. "I told you there were better things than spying on James and Lily."

* * *

Violet's Seventh Year- Yule Ball

Violet Evans just wasn't feeling the whole 'princess at the ball' thing the rest of her friends had going on, as they all danced with their dates. She'd had fun at first, letting the girls in her dorm curl and style her hair, doing her makeup extra special and donning a shining navy dress that clung to her no longer subtle curves. She'd had fun the beginning of the night, dancing with the fast dances, but once the music slowed and couples paired up, it was then she began to feel a bit left out.

It wasn't that she could blame Sirius for missing her Yule Ball, and they weren't together for his. But she missed him, missed having him in school with her, and spent most of her time as of late worried sick about the young man, between his Auror training and work with Dumbledore's secret Order against the Dark Lord. Violet only had Sirius and his shining grey eyes in mind as she wandered out of the Great Hall and into the courtyard, mostly unnoticed by anyone. The fountain had frozen over, and the moon was sparkling over the crystallized water in a blue-white shine. Violet sat down on the edge of the fountain, looking up into the clear winter night at the shine of the stars. She could hear the music from the Great Hall pouring out of the castle like a melody from a fading dream. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen anything that could physically pain me from sheer beauty," a voice from behind her sounded, causing Violet to up her guard, but relax as warmth spread over her. "And yet, you continue to amaze me."

"Sirius." She breathed, fog forming on his name as it left her lips. She turn to find him in a tuxedo, minus the jacket which he'd draped over her shoulders. He'd pulled his hair back into a slick ponytail. "How-"

"I was always Minnie's favorite, babe. Don't doubt that." He grinned, pulling her close. "It took some convincing. But I managed to charm her." He'd began to sway in a gentle dance.

"Should I be jealous?" Violet ask, her smile still spread wide on her face. Sirius stooped and kissed her for a long, breathless second.

"Of Minerva McGonagall? Only always." He replied with an equal grin. "I missed you, lovely."

"I missed you more. I've worried so much." She whispered into his shirt where she'd snuggled herself close.

"Wild Hippogriffs couldn't keep me from you." He replied, still swaying with the music.

"I still can't believe you came." Violet said quietly, holding even tighter to Sirius.

"I love you, Violet. Of course I'm here." He replied, taking her hands and starting to lead her in a proper waltz.

* * *

**Hey- Sorry that this took so long, but have some sweetness for Valentine's Day. I hope you all had a lovely day! Be sure to leave reviews as Valentines for your lovely author- me. :)**

**And yes- This is skipping around. When the main story starts, there will be flashbacks from both parties to fill in blanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Violet's Seventh Year- February

Somehow, Violet knew when she was called out of Astronomy and into the Headmaster's office, that the reason would be pure heartache. Realistically though, she was worried about her sister, or Sirius, or even Remus, James or Peter. It hadn't occurred to her to worry that something may have happened with their parents. Yet when she entered the large, regal office, and saw that not only Lily, but their eldest sister Petunia was sitting at the Headmaster's desk, reality set in quickly. Lily wasn't cry, but Violet could see where her makeup was smudged from before, and Petunia's eyes were red, swollen. "What's going on?" She ask quickly, coming to stand between both of her older siblings. Petunia didn't turn her way, and kept her thin arms wrapped protectively around herself.

"Ask Lily." she said, with a fierce venom that chilled Violet to her core. Petunia had always taken issue with the magic her other two sister received that she did not, but somehow this seemed different than her usual jealousy. Violet turned to the other side, where Lily reached forward and took her hand.

"There was nothing could be done." Lily said quietly, so quietly that had Violet not been watching her lips move she would've missed the words. Violet felt more panicked, but received no more answers. She turned instead to the Headmaster.

"Professor?" she ask, the sinking feeling taking her over more by the second. Dumbledore flicked his wrist and summoned another chair, which Violet took.

"I'm sorry, Miss Evans. It seems that your parents were victims of a hate crime, and your childhood home burned. Your parents-" Dumbledore let out a long, exhausted sigh. "They didn't make it. I am so very sorry." Violet blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what had been told to her. She'd only just received a letter from them the night prior. Now she'd never get another. It didn't seem possible, and she felt Lily's hand tightly grasp her own.

"Do they know who...?" Violet choked out as tears started to come, "who would want to hurt them?" It made no sense. Her parents were loving, kind, gentle people. They made friends everywhere they went.

"Some freaks, of course." Petunia spit, shifting in her seat. "Freaks like you. Because of you two." She finished. Violet said nothing, but hung her head further.

"Enough, Petunia. They were our parents too. We don't know that the fire was set magically for sure." Lily said, gently rubbing her younger sister's back as she sobbed out her reaction to the news. "You can go. Professor Dumbledore will help you through the fire and back to Vernon's." Lily said, her green eyes cutting sharply into Petunia's hazel ones, eyes which while so like Violet's, lacked laughter and light, and shone bitterly. She rose stiffly as Dumbledore gently guided her to the floo and back out of the school. He returned and locked the fireplace behind him, taking the seat Petunia had been in.

"You can go with Lily, if you want." He spoke softly, as Violet and Lily cried together. "I'll speak to your professors." Violet nodded and stood with Lily, and together they walked slowly out of the castle, through the grounds and out into Hogsmade, where it was safe for Lily to disapperate them to her flat. They'd only just arrived when Lily's arms around Violet were replaced by the familiar, warm sensation of Sirius' embrace.

"Babe, I am so, so, so sorry." Sirius comforted, hugging her tightly. He ran a hand over her hair and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I've got you." Violet broke down harder in his embrace, the full degree of her grief bursting forth.

True to his word, Sirius didn't let her go, through the entire process of planning the services, and even managed to hold his tongue (with a great deal of James' help) when Vernon spoke up and tried to cause problems between the three sisters. It was Sirius who held Violet's umbrella as they lowered both caskets into the earth, and Sirius who took her back to school when it was all over.

* * *

Violet's Seventh Year- Easter Holiday's

Easter rolled around fairly quickly, and Violet took the opportunity it afforded to come home (which was now Lily's couch, but she and James' were engaged and moving soon) so she was looking for a place of her own. She'd spent most of the day looking at flats, small ones that would be in her limited budget, and was quite tired. She'd ended up crashing on Sirius' shoulder on his couch. It wasn't solely Sirius' flat, for Remus was his flatmate; but he was out at the moment leaving the couple with the place to themselves. Sirius was idly running his fingers up and down her arm as the sat cuddled together, watching some program Violet and Lily both enjoyed. "Are you staying tonight?" Sirius ask, trying to mask how hopeful he was that her answer would be a 'yes'.

"Hmm. I don't know." She answered. "Don't you think Remus gets tired of me being here?"

"Actually-" Sirius said, sitting up. "Moony mentioned something to me. Just in passing." Violet turned her head, curious and slightly worried.

"Alright?" she ask, waiting for Sirius to speak.

"He just thought, well with you graduating soon, and needing a place, he thought- and yes, it was _his_ idea, if maybe you'd want to live here. With us." Violet stiffened as he talked, and it worried him.

"With- you want me to live with you?" Violet ask after a moment. Sirius swallowed and nodded.

"Of course I do, Vi." Sirius said. "Moony too, but yes, I want to live with you." He smiled as he looked her over. He took his hand and lifted her chin up, capturing her lips with his own. "The only thing left to be seen is, if _you_ want to live with _me?_" Violet didn't even bother to answer him, but she pounced into his lap, kissing him hard enough that they both had to break apart for air after a moment.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long, but here is an update. Next one is pretty long, so I hope everyone is still enjoying the story.**

**I don't have much feedback for this story, so it would mean so much to me if you'd review! I'd love to double them to twenty!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius 19, Violet 17, 3 Months after she moved in

"Because, you daft idiot, you cannot just- just punch people who aren't doing anything wrong!" Violet shouted as she and Sirius came through the flat door in a hurry. It was completely obvious that they'd been fighting for a while, which made Remus only slightly curious, as they hadn't even started their evening out together. As far as he had known, Violet was out to a pub with some childhood muggle friends that she and Lily had known, who wanted to celebrate Lily's engagement.

"That bastard had no business-" Sirius started to yell back, but Violet shot a hex at him which locked his jaw. She took his chin in her hand, and moved closer so that they were face to face.

"Listen to me, Sirius Black. I love you. Only you. It doesn't matter if some bloke in a pub thinks I have nice eyes and buys me a pint. I'll take his free drink, and I'll come home to you." Her voice had calmed considerably, but was still very firm. Remus slinked down into the couch to avoid being brought down on either side of the argument. "But you _cannot_ punch strangers in the face for touching me. Harmlessly." It was at this point, curiosity got the better of Remus.

"I need more information, please." He called from behind his book. Sirius and Violet, while there was no denying were brilliant together, often squabbled as if they'd already been married at least fifty years.

"Some wanker bought Vi a pint, thought that made it alright to have his hand on her thigh." Sirius explained when Violet released her hex.

"At which point, James and Sirius decided to stop by after Moody set them free for the day, and cracked his nose before he'd even told me hello. We're no longer welcome at Radlyn's." Violet finished.

"Padfoot, have you considered that you may have overreacted?" Remus ask, laying the book he'd been reading aside and peaking over the couch at his friends. Sirius shrugged, a grin still spread on his face.

"Should've seen how he went down, Moony." He said pridefully. "Worthless sod, he was. Stayed down after that first hit too." Violet let out a loud sound of exasperation and went for their bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"You embarrassed her, you know." Remus said quietly, watching as Sirius flopped gracelessly down in an armchair, head in his hands.

"I know." He replied dully. Remus sat quietly, waiting for Sirius to speak. He himself had very little experience with relationships, and wasn't much help. Sirius sighed and looked up, toward his friend. "I don't think I know what I'm doing. Was asking her to move in a mistake?"

"You've been together three years." Remus replied. "You know you love her. Everyone knows she loves you. You just have to learn. And not be so hotheaded. She's a beautiful girl, mate. People are going to look."

"You'd know if you saw how he looked at her, you know why I hit him." Sirius replied. He got up abruptly from his seat and shrugged on his old leather jacket, heading out the door before Remus even had time to as where he was headed, but he heard the motorcycle crank below and knew he was gone for the evening.

* * *

Two weeks before Lily and James' Wedding-Violet 18, Sirius 20

Violet felt rather annoyed at this point in the game. Sure, it was exciting being as to be her sister's chief bridesmaid at first, but the fact that Lily had gone a bit inside with planning and her needs was driving Violet up a wall. It may have been worse on her because they were sisters, or because the chief bridesmaid is expected to do more than the rest, but Violet was tired. Tired of it all. They were planning a wedding after work, squeezing it before Order missions for Dumbledore. So when Lily ask her to go in and taste cake samples with her, it seemed like it might be a pleasant break, just eating sweets.

"So, Lil, I have to ask why you just brought me along? Not the other girls?" Violet ask, watching her older sister watch her. They had a tray filled with tiny pieces of cake, all holding an item number. Violet took the one Lily offered over and took a bite, wrinkling her nose at the thick frosting.

"More cake for us?" she tried to answer, but Violet tilted her head, giving Lily a look that let her know she knew better. "I'm worried about you, dear."

"Me?" Violet ask, genuinely surprised. "What for?"

"Well, I just- I was a bit worried in general at first. But then I was talking to Marlene and Remus at lunch the other day- they agree you seem sad." Lily slid a piece over that she'd already tried for Violet to give an opinion.

"Why would I be sad?" she replied defensively. Lily simply sat quietly and waited. "I like this one. Maybe pile?"

"Vi."

"Lily."

"Tell me that you're not bothered about the fact Sirius won't talk about the future, and I'll leave you alone." Lily replied, trying her forth slice of cake, a light white confection with berries baked in.

"Sirius is who he is." Violet replied quietly. "I don't have an issue with it." Violet wanted desperately to keep her sister from knowing that deep down, she was a bit jealous. She and Sirius had been together longer than Lily and James. But Sirius was never open to discussing anything of the sort. "Are you sad Petunia refuses to come?" she ask, part of her deep down wishing things with their oldest sister were better.

"I think as long as she knows she and her husband are both welcome, then by all means let her do what she wants. She's my big sister, and unlike you she is my only big sister. I mean you know I love you, but baby sister is different." Lily sighed.

"Wouldn't know, being the baby and all." Violet replied with her tongue sticking out. Lily let both subjects go, granting the both the much needed distraction the large plate of sweets offered.

* * *

Late afternoon, Day of James and Lily's Wedding- Sirius 20, Violet 18

She didn't even want to participate. Knowing Lily, the bloody thing was probably charmed into falling directly into her arms anyway, so why throw it? But Violet had caught the bouquet. Large, overly floral beast of a bridal bouquet with white lilies and blue forget-me-nots, which was now laying on the table in front of her as she listened to Sirius giving his speech. Violet could barely pay him attention, because she knew the second that the flowers fell into her hands that at the cake tasting Lily had been right. She was sad.

Sirius never talked about a future. Owning a home, having children, moving past their current relationship. Violet knew he was a free spirit, and not one to be easily tamed. But they'd just hit the four year mark, and his best friend had gotten married. Shouldn't that be a hint? Violet must have zoned out, halfway depressed about her realization, and halfway annoyed that Sirius had to make 'deer' jokes during the speech, knowing that very few in attendance would actually understand. "Vi, Vi are you alright?" Sirius ask, hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, blinking to bring herself back.

"Long day." she replied, hiding all other problems with a smile.

"Dance with me?" he ask, offering his hand.

"Only always." Violet replied, rising from her seat and allowing herself to be lead onto the dance floor. She leaned her head on Sirius shoulder as they gently swayed along with whatever music was currently playing. Somewhere between the party, and Sirius whispering how beautiful she looked, comfort came and her hate of the bouquet lessened. She was only eighteen, after all. They had time.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for reading, and for all the feedback I got last chapter. After this one, there will only be one more flashback chapter before the main story picks up! So I hope you're all excited about it! I know I am!**

**Be sure to show that review button some love!**


	6. Chapter 6

Day after Harry's Birth- Sirius 20, Violet 18

Violet rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile on her face as she watched Sirius, Remus and Peter all three fussing to wrap presents to take to the hospital. They'd all already gotten the opportunity to stop in and hold the new baby, but left soon after to let Lily and James to have their time with him. The three childless Marauders were all a bit hopeless with giftwrap, and none of them were willing to allow her to help. Violet had already given her new nephew the gift she's made, a quilt which her sister wrapped the baby in straight away. It was starting to look a bit hopeless for Peter when he sighed and held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, Vi. You can wrap mine." He piped up, backing away and allowing Violet to take his seat. The paper he'd been using had been wrinkled quite badly, and Violet had to straighten it out before she could use it. Peter had gotten Harry a mobile, custom made with a stag, wolf, mouse and dog. He had informed them that the toy rat looked to scary so he went with the much cuter mouse.

"It's okay, Peter." She reassured him over her shoulder. "No shame in not being stubborn."

"Think she's talking about you, Padfoot." Remus said with a chuckle, adding the bow to his meticulously wrapped gift. Remus hadn't done a half bad job, but had taken his time to make sure the package looked okay. Remus' gift was a set of fairytale books, with enchanted pictures whose characters literally leapt off the page in a almost puppet like performance as they are read.

"Violet thinks I'm perfect, what are you talking about?" Sirius insisted with a grin and a wink in Violet's direction. She couldn't see what Sirius had gotten, and she was partially worried over what Sirius may have done. After a moment more of waiting for Sirius to finish up, the four of them left for the hospital. Lily was asleep when they arrived, but James had Harry over near the window, pointing to various things when they came in.

"Hows it today, James?" Violet ask, dropping a kiss to her brother-in-law's cheek as she removed her nephew from his arms. Violet took him over and sat gracefully down in a chair, where Sirius came and squatted before them.

"Don't try it, Padfoot." James said, grabbing his shoulder and tugging him toward the hall. "She gets to baby-hog all she wants. Vi, I'm borrowing the boys for a bit." He nodded for Remus and Peter for follow him into the hall as well.

"Prongs?" Sirius ask, slightly concerned.

"Consider it an intervention, mate." Remus said, as the four men made their way into the outside garden of the hospital to talk.

"Intervention?" Sirius ask, obviously annoyed. "I don't need a bloody intervention."

"Sirius, you've been with Violet longer than I have Lily. Don't you think it's time to look at rings?" James ask, shoving his hands into his pockets and kicking at a pebble at his feet. Sirius looked over to the other men.

"She wants to know you want her, mate." Remus said, agreeing with James.

"We're not saying elope with her tomorrow." Peter chipped in. "You could even have a long engagement." Sirius swallowed roughly, looking at each of his three friends.

"Violet didn't say anything, Sirius." James said, clarifying. "It's just a look she has. She wants to know you mean business." Sirius didn't reply, and the other three Marauders knew they'd struck a nerve.

"I'm going to hold my Godson." he said, standing from the bench and heading back into the hospital. Remus looked at James with an eyebrow raised.

"I'll work on it." James replied, as the other three rose to follow after him.

* * *

Visiting with 9 Month old Harry- Violet 19, Sirius 21

"He can tell, you know. Babies can always tell." Lily said, watching the way Harry squirmed in his aunt's arms. Violet sighed. "You still haven't told him?"

"He won't talk about having theoretical children. How do you think he'll handle finding out I'm actually _pregnant_, Lily?" Violet snapped back, getting a look of pure sadness from her sister. She hated this. Sirius loved her sister, and she knew that. But his fear of definite commitment was problematic to say the least. She looked down at the tiny, wild haired baby in her lap, who swatted playfully up at her necklace with a gurgle. "Remus knows. He found me throwing up, and he said he'd known. Apparently my 'scent' changed."

"So- We know. Moony knows..." James piped in, returning from the kitchen with a tray loaded down for lunch. "But Sirius doesn't know?" His tone made Violet look down, obviously a bit embarrassed. Lily smacked her husband's arm.

"She's terrified, James." Lily scolded. James shrugged and shoved a sandwich into his mouth.

"Sorry Vi." he muffled out.

"Terrified of what? James' eating habits?" Sirius ask, coming in the door. Violet stiffened, frozen in a near panic; and Lily and James looked at each other before both turning to Sirius. James offered up a sandwich to buy Violet some time, and Lily leaned close to her sister.

"It might be easier with us, you know." She said in an extremely hushed whisper. Violet nodded and handed Harry to his mother before relocating to sit beside Sirius, who was eating with nearly as much force as James.

"I have a surprise for you, is all." Violet said, her forced smile coming across as very shy rather than happy. Sirius raised an eyebrow and gave her a signature smirk, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I have one for you, too!" Sirius said, missing everyone's tone. "But not for right now."

"Mine first, anyway." Violet insisted.

"Will I like it?" Sirius ask, wiggling his eyebrows. Violet let out a long breath.

"Depends. You like Harry, don't you?" James said, getting a swift elbow from Lily. Sirius' face paled a bit as he turned back to Violet.

"Vi?"

"I'm pregnant, Sirius." She said quietly, tears already running silently down her cheeks. Sirius sat frozen for a moment, but then without warning the arm he'd wrapped around her pulled tight and brought her closer. The grin on his face wasn't near what Violet had expected, but she was extremely relieved. His grey eyes shown full of laughter and joy.

"We're having a baby." Sirius repeated, claiming Violet's mouth in a deep, passionate kiss.

"Ours doesn't need to see that." James called, but Sirius only released one hand long enough to send a rather rude gesture James' way before tangling it back into Violet's long red hair.

* * *

Two Days after James and Lily go into hiding- October:Sirius 21, Violet 19

Violet sat quietly, her legs curled up under her as best as she could bend with her growing stomach. She was waiting on the dryer to go off and signal the need for her to fold her clothes. Sirius had bought them a house only three weeks prior using money an uncle had left him, and she had insisted that like James had gotten Lily; they have a hybrid magic/muggle home. Sirius, a fan of electric air conditioning and television, had not been hard to persuade. She tried to keep her normal cheerful disposition up, but truth be told things were getting hard. War was closing in on them, taking or threatening to take those she loved most.

Sirius was not at liberty to tell Violet where James and Lily were, only that he knew they were safe. She'd also lost Remus, who had become one of the best friends she'd ever had. Sirius insisted that as soon as there was proof that Remus wasn't the spy in the Order, he'd be back in their lives, but it didn't help Violet's sadness. She was thankful that at least Sirius hadn't told Remus of his suspicions, which both Violet and Lily refused to believe. Sirius had simply told their friend that he'd bought them a house for their growing family and would pay their cut of the rent on their old flat until Remus found a new flatmate, which he'd understood completely. Violet was also terrified for Sirius- Sirius was having to work long hours in the Auror office and even longer hours for the Order of the Phoenix. She jumped when the buzzer sounded from down the hall and she pulled herself off the couch and gathered the clothes out and into a basket, heading upstairs to either hang or fold the items.

Violet wasn't even attempting to look, but when she opened Sirius' top drawer to put away Sirius' socks and t-shirts, she found a box laying on a pile of underwear. Curious, she snapped the box open to find one of the largest, most beautiful diamond and white gold rings she'd ever seen nestled in black velvet. Surprised, but excited, she took the ring out and slid it on her finger, admiring the large stone and the smaller ones encircling it. She heard the rumble of an engine from outside, signaling Sirius and his motorcycle were both home safe. She quickly replaced the ring and laid a pile of socks over it.

Violet laid the rest of her laundry aside and came back down the stairs, making it to the first floor just as Sirius threw his keys down on the side table near the door. "Hey babe" Sirius greeted, sitting the bags in his hands down on the table with the keys and gathering her into his arms. Violet held on tightly, and Sirius could tell something was wrong.

"I missed you." Violet said quietly. Sirius kissed the top of her head, then gently guided her back and got to his knees, kissing her stomach and laying his cheek against the small bump.

"I missed both of you." he said, kissing her stomach once more before standing. "And I brought Chinese take away." he nodded to the side table. Violet beamed at the sight of the bags.

"You're a life saver!" she called, picking up the bags and heading for the dining room. They ate and discussed their day, then Sirius carried his still very distressed fiancee up the stairs, despite her protests. He curled up next to her, holding her close and absent mindedly ran his fingers through her hair. He'd gotten a small television for their bedroom, and was using his wand to change channels.

"I was thinking." Sirius said, flicking once more at the television, causing the screen to go dark. "Close your eyes. I'll be right back." Violet did as she was ask, but deep down feeling like she knew what was about to happen. She heard Sirius shuffling around the room, then come closer to her and take several deep breaths. "Open your eyes babe." Violet peaked slowly, still completely nervous even though she'd seen the ring. Sirius was kneeling beside the bed on one knee.

"Sirius..."

"Violet, babe. I know that I'm not the most easy man to love. Actually- I'm probably not easy to love at all. I'm usually an arse. But you stick by me through everything, and give me a joy that before you I never believed existed. And now with the baby, the house, it only seems like one thing is missing." He clicked the ring box open, and Violet couldn't help but cover her mouth with her hand, tears running freely. "I love you, Violet Evans. More than there are words to explain. Would you do me the incredible and unbelievable honor of being my wife?" He ask, his own voice wavering and a tear sliding shamelessly down his cheek.

"Oh Merlin, yes!" Violet squealed, squealing as Sirius slid the ring down her finger where it magically sized to her finger. She tugged at his hand, bringing him back up onto the bed and throwing her arms around his neck. "Yes, yes, yes." She repeated, kissing him between each word.

* * *

**Right- So that is the last of the flashbacks, for now. There will be some throughout the main story, but now the next time we see Violet she'll be 31. I hope you've enjoyed learning about their relationship so far. I'm very excited and very nervous about the next chapter and starting the main story. I hope that this continues to get plenty of positive feedback because I'm pretty in love with this plot. Thank you for reading it!  
**

**Be sure to leave lots of love! It is so encouraging, you just don't even know. Review it up!**


	7. Chapter 7

Mattox Black knew nothing good could come from his being called to the Head Master's office, especially not after the night prior. It wasn't his fault he was who he was, nor had he done anything to cause any trouble for anyone. But the looks people from all the houses gave him as he was interrupted from his eggs by Percy Weasley to tell him to report to Dumbledore's office, he knew. He'd not quite made it to the top of the stairs leading to the Headmaster's office, but he could hear his mother's voice ringing down the stairwell to him. When Mattox reached the landing, he found his Godfather and Defense Professor leaned against the wall next to the large, grand door; a amused smirk on his tired face. It had been a full moon the night before, and Mattox knew the man well enough to know really should be resting. "Uncle Remus." He greeted, leaning along with the man against the wall.

"Good morning, Matt." The man replied. "Your mum is here."

"I can hear her." Mattox replied with a chuckle. "She's on a right rampage, isn't she?" he ask, listening to the muffled screaming come through the office door.

"She has her reasons, Matt." Remus sighed, clapping a hand on the boy's shoulder. "This castle is supposed to be safe."

"What does he even want?" Mattox spat at the thought of his father, the wild man known to the public as the murderous Sirius Black. It was no secret that Mattox had a large distaste for the fact of their relation. He made sure everyone knew he wasn't happy about the fact when someone decided to announce it to the entire castle when the term started.

"I cannot answer that, I'm afraid." Remus replied, leaning his head back on the wall and closing his eyes. Mattox fell silent and waited, and after a moment the large office door swung open and his mother came bursting out, pulling both he and Remus into a crushing hug.

"I'm so glad you're both alright." Violet Evans sobbed out, squeezing tightly before letting both wizards go.

"Of course, Mum." Mattox replied. "Word in the hall is he was after Harry anyway." Mattox regretted the words when as soon as he'd said them, for his mother's nephew was a stranger to her; though through no fault of her own.

"Yes, well-" Violet said, sighing out, "I'm not exactly excited about either of you being near _him_. But Professor Dumbledore assures me that there will be no more incidents of this nature." She dropped a kiss to her son's cheek and ruffled his untidy black hair. "You need a haircut." The boy's grey eyes cut at her in annoyance.

"It's fine, Mum." He said shortly. "May I go back to breakfast?" He ask, turning. Violet glanced sideways to Remus, who shrugged and they both nodded, allowing the boy to go. Remus turned to look at the small redheaded woman next to him as she watched the doorway where her son had stood.

"Sirius doesn't even know his name, Vi." Remus reminded her. Violet shook her head.

"He doesn't need to know his name. Look at him-" She shook her head. "He looks exactly like his father. You could pick him out of a crowd." Remus stood still, unsure how to comfort her. He can only imagine how scared she'd been to find out her ex-fiance had made it not only into the castle but into Gryffindor tower where both her son and nephew were calling home. Remus was afraid to think of the state she'd been in receiving the news alone, for he remembered how she fell apart when they were informed Sirius had escaped Azkaban, and she'd had both Mattox and himself to keep her calm. Violet had wrapped her arms around herself defensively. Remus snaked his own arm around her in comfort.

"He's fine. I'm here, and most days I'm on my guard. Last night I couldn't-"

"I'm not blaming you, Remus." Violet cut him off. "Severus does, but that was about half of the yelling you heard." Remus smiled at her annoyance.

"Old grudges die hard." He said with a chuckle. "He gives Harry and Matt both a fit."

"Professional." Violet mumbled, turning toward the stairs. "Walk me to the gate?"

* * *

Back in the Great Hall with still at least thirty minutes to eat, Mattox found a seat next to his best friend Graham Shacklebolt, making another plate as the one he'd been eating before had already disappeared. "Alright, mate?" Graham ask, looking his friend over. "Was it about-?"

"My mum was tearing Dumbledore a new one. And Snape accused my Uncle Remus of helping him in, which set her off more." Mattox explained. He ignored the looks from the rest of the hall, focusing on the everyday talk of his friends who had all gathered up to keep the crowd from staring at him. Mattox was starting to learn how his cousin had felt the year prior, when everyone suspected him of being the heir of Slytherin. Except Harry was innocent of that accusation, but Mattox was guilty of being his father's son.

"Er-" Graham said, calling his attention up. While Mattox had a great many friends in his year, Graham was the only one he fully trusted to tell the whole truth to. His uncle was one of the Aurors that had come to interview his mother and Godfather when the breakout had first happened. Graham nodded down the table to where Harry Potter sat, a crowd of his own gathered round. "I believe he may want a word." Graham said quietly.

"He can come to me." Mattox said, finishing his juice off. He stood abruptly from the table. "Let's find out." Graham had already finished his own breakfast and followed suit, heading out into the hallway where it wasn't but a moment before the boys heard Mattox being called after.

"Matt?" Harry called, cutting through the crowd. It appeared he'd left his own usual group in the dining hall. "Matt! Wait please." Mattox stopped and looked over to his friend, then nodded for him to go on.

"Harry." Mattox greeted. He wasn't sure how to be around Harry. They were first cousins, but he'd never been allowed to meet Harry, because no one allowed his mother to contact him. He'd heard plenty of stories about both of Harry's parents though.

"Mind if we er- talk?" Harry ask, nodding out toward the courtyard. Mattox nodded and allowed Harry to lead him outside. Harry seemed to fidget, like he was nervous. It reminded Mattox just a little of the way his own mother acted when nervous.

"It's alright, Harry. It's not a rumor, he is my father." Mattox said, causing some of the tension to melt from the older boy's face. "I've never met him, he doesn't even know my name." Harry nodded and kicked at a leaf laying near his shoe.

"I know, I figured. I just- I guess I just thought I'd see if you were alright. I know how it is, having them all look at you like you're a raging criminal." Harry said, and Mattox knew he meant it.

"Oh. Er- Thanks then." Mattox said. Harry nodded awkwardly and headed on out into the grounds of the castle, but Mattox headed back met back up with Graham just outside the library to head on to class.

* * *

Violet laid gracelessly on her bed, exhaustion finally catching up with her. Aurors had found it alright to inform her of the happening but because the castle was on lock down they wouldn't allow her in to check on any of her family until the morning when the 'all clear' was given for sure. The room felt more suffocating now. There was little she could do about the fact that it was a bedroom she had shared with Sirius. She couldn't afford to move them, and she'd already painted and replaced all the furniture. Though tired, Violet peeled herself up and left the room, going down a flight of stairs to the second floor and entering Remus' bedroom, which wasn't currently in use thanks to his employment at the school. His bed hadn't been touched in months, so Violet didn't feel bad about taking it over and curling up, trying to find rest.

When sleep finally did come, her dreams were plagued by memories, flickers into her past that broke her heart. When Violet finally managed to jerk herself awake, she could feel tears fresh on her cheeks where she'd cried in her sleep. Giving in to the temptation, Violet remade Remus' bed and crept back up the stairs, pulling the trunk from under her bed. Removing the magical locks then putting in the combination code that opened the trunk, Violet pulled out several different relics from her past. Sitting crosslegged on the floor, she took them out of the trunk, one by one.

First was a leather jacket, which had once been stiff but had been worn to the point of being quite soft. It was Sirius' favorite to wear, which had meant at the time it was also Violet's favorite to steal. Without a second thought to anything, she shrugged the old coat on, inhaling deeply to the lining where the faintest smell of cologne was still noticeable. Next she took out several photo albums, flipping them open in the order she knew the pictures started, the earliest ones dating from her fourth year.

There were many things she looked at, dried flowers from various occasions; ones Sirius had picked her on his way home, Valentine's gifts, Lily's bouquet and her own from Lily's wedding. Violet took her time, looking each thing over in its own turn, letting tears roll freely. The last thing Violet took out was an old velvet ring box, clicking it open and looking over the piece of jewelry inside. She'd only got to wear it nine days, so it had no tarnishing on it at all, and still looked as new as the day she'd found it hiding in Sirius' top drawer. Violet took it out of its box with shaking hands, sliding it down on her finger, which was a bit thinner now than when he'd proposed. A thick, loud sob erupted from her chest and she curled her knees to her chest. "Where did we go wrong?" She ask out loud to no one in particular.

* * *

**Woo- Here we are. Chapter 1 of the main story. I truly hope everyone is enjoying it. I'd like to ask that I get some feedback for it, so maybe, please, could you get my reviews to break thirty... I'd really appreciate it. A lot. Thank you all for reading!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Mattox knew the second that he saw the look on his Godfather's face, that a line had been crossed. He'd promised his mother, after all, that he and Graham would be more civil this year, and try harder to keep away from mischief at the risk of Remus' job. In his defense, however, he needed to find a way to stop the Slytherin boys from giving him a hard time in the halls over his insane father. Green skin brought on by a simple but not easily reversed color charm in the water tanks for the Dorm in the dungeons was all it took. The entirety of the Slytherin boys' skin had turned an almost ill shade of lime green, standing out against everything and clashing horribly with the deeper green of their robes. Though none of the professors had even ask Mattox or Graham if they knew what was going on, Remus knew. He caught Mattox's eye at breakfast amidst the fits of laughter from the other three houses,a look of almost amusement passing into a shake of his head and one of saddened disappointment. He was in trouble.

He finished his breakfast in a hurry, leaving the Great Hall in order to give himself a moment alone, using the mockery that the Slytherins were earning to escape mostly unnoticed. He had Transfiguration class first thing, followed by Defense, and he knew Remus would hold him after class to ask, even if at the moment he wasn't a suspect. If it weren't for his Godfather's presence in the school, he could probably get by with the prank without being noticed. He sat in class, barely paying attention to McGonagall as she changed his owl into a glass and ordered him to do the same, which he was able to do with ease once when he watched her change him. He recieved full marks for the charm and waited impatiently for the ring of the old bell, sounding his time to change classes and make his way- however slowly- to the Defense wing of the castle. He was almost late for class, slipping into his seat next to a Ravenclaw girl where he'd been assigned at random at the very start of the year. On the board was written in the same swirling penmanship he'd known his whole life, that today would be a pop-test, and for everyone to sit quietly and wait while Remus was finishing making duplicates. Mattox started to bite at his nails, a nervous habit he'd had since he was very young. When Remus entered the room, with his almost oddly professorially stature, he once more caught eyes with the young wizard, holding Mattox's scared grey eyes in his fatherly, knowing green ones. Mattoxs continued to bite at his nails as the test was laid before him and he started the assignment, not daring to look back up.

Though he knew it was coming, Mattox cringed when he heard Remus call after to stay after class. Mattox kept his seat, still looking hard at the wooden desk rather than looking up. When the room was cleared, Remus sat down next to his godson with a chuckle and a sigh. "It was a good one, I'll give you that. Very grand scale, harmless. All the makings of the perfect sort of prank. As your uncle, I'm quite proud of it. As your professor... I must ask you give me the charm you used so that I can help Professor Snape put it to right." Mattox stiffened, then relaxed.

"You're not going to punish me?" He ask, almost sheepishly. Remus shook his head.

"No, not this time. But only because if I didn't know you as well s I do, I'd have no clue who did it, the same as all the other teachers. But they're excused from classes until the problem is fixed, and I must ask if you really want them getting a vacation from their work?" Mattox shook his head and Remus chuckled again. "I didn't think so."

"It's the charm mum uses to dye the water we dye Easter eggs in." Mattox explained, knowing Remus would know exactly what he meant. He nodded, clapping the young wizard on the shoulder.

"Alright. You're off the hook this time. Get on. Only a week until Holidays." Remus reminded him. "I expect that your work stays at the level we've come to expect." Mattox nodded as he headed out of the room, but paused just before the doorway.

"Uncle Remus?" He ask, looking down at the stone floor.

"Matt?" Remus retorted.

"How'd you know it was me? I mean for sure." He seemed a bit embarrassed. Remus smiled, a warm, humored smile.

"You were entirely too calm at the excitement in the hall. Trying to hard to remain calm, so you'd escape notice." Remus chuckled, then his face and amusement fell. "Its a trait you get quite honestly, I'm afraid." Remus added. Mattox nodded.

"Not from mum, huh?" He ask quietly. Remus sighed, shaking his head.

"No, not from your mum." he concluded.

* * *

Remus and Mattox both seemed to have missed being at home, but it was obvious that neither of them were as homesick as Violet was of being home alone. She'd made a huge fuss, more so than the year; which she'd gone all out on as it was the first year Mattox had been in Hogwarts and she'd missed him. This year however, Violet had at least tripled the normal amount of Christmas decorations, and had prepared at least ten times the sweets. Remus glanced over to the young wizard, who was looking back with the same concerned and confused look. "Mum, are you alright?" He ask in a tone which caused Violet to take offense.

"Of course, just excited to have you both home! This house is so huge when its just me. I thought about getting a fish..." She laughed when both wizards looked at her with more curious worry. "Kidding, of course. Dig in." She gestured for the table where confections of all sorts were piled high as she exited the kitchen.

"She's lost it." Mattox said in a low voice, fighting back laughter. "She has finally snapped."

"She's never lived alone, Matt. Give her some credit." Remus replied, popping a piece of fudge into his mouth. "Use it to your advantage." He tossed a cake to the boy, who caught it and took a bite.

"Are they good?" Violet ask, returning to the room.

"Wonderful." Mattox said, filling a bowl with several things before heading to his room. Remus pulled a chair from the table and sat down, looking Violet over carefully.

"You're not okay, are you?" He ask, knowing the woman well. They'd shared this home for twelve years, bonding in a way like a brother and sister would have. Violet shook her head and sighed.

"No, not really." She confessed. "I hate this. We should have sold this damn house and moved. I hate being here, hate that he knows were we are. I can't go to work or the store without my wand at the ready, just in case. I don't feel safe, and because of Halloween, I don't feel like either of you are either. I can't protect him." She had a tear escape down her cheek in a silent fashion, and she wiped it away on her sleeve.

"You had no reason to leave your home, Vi. No one was supposed to escape that prison." Remus reminded her.

"Well, maybe they shouldn't have made that a rule. Rules are made for Sirius to break, after all." She retorted in a dry, humorless voice. "You know, I've been having trouble letting my classes out for recess time? I still do, but sometimes I send them with another class. Thank goodness it finally got cold and we can play in the gymnasium." She sighed. "Too many dogs run loose near the school, I can't very well have muggle children seeing their teacher hexing a defenseless stray." Remus almost chuckled to her story, but caught himself. When Sirius had caused such a public scene with his trail, Violet had left the magical work force, working as a primary school teacher. He could just imagine her trying to convince her kids to stay in and paint rather than play out in the sun.

"They'll catch him eventually." Remus replied.

"Did Andy's daughter question you?" Violet ask suddenly. Remus knew who she meant. Andromeda was the only member of the Black family that was not pure evil, and when everything had happened, she and her husband had helped Violet secure her home. "She's in her second year of Auror training, they sent her to see me. We just had tea, she didn't even search the house." Remus shook his head.

"No. Alastor came by my office, ask if you were okay and left. They know better than to think we'd help him." Remus told her.

* * *

Christmas came quickly, a bit too much so for Violet's taste. The morning was spent in a flurry of wrapping papers and breakfast treats, and Mattox had excused himself for a nap. Violet was already nose deep in a new horror novel Remus had gotten her, at least four chapters in, when he felt it was safe to interrupt her. "Vi?"

"Hmm?" She hummed a reply. Upon glancing up however, she could see how serious his face was, and she laid her book aside.

"Why don't you date?" Violet rolled her eyes at the question. Remus was known for asking it every so often.

"Why don't you?" She retorted with a grin. Remus didn't smile in reply.

"You know _exactly _why." Remus said defensively. Violet smiled.

"Do you want rid of me?" She ask playfully. Remus shook his head and sighed.

"You're still in love with him, are you?" He ask quietly. It was almost an instant reaction that all the color left her face, and all of her holiday cheer melted away. She blinked a few times, almost in disbelief that he would be so brass and absurd as to suggest such things.

"Remus-"

"Well, the memory, anyway, I suppose I mean." Remus clarified. Violet brought her legs up and tucked them beneith her body, sitting quietly.

"I hate it. Him." She breathed. "Except I don't. I blame Matt." She huffed. "Its very hard, he's so much like him, more and more every day. I find it very hard to hate all of Sirius when he gave him to me. I just-"

"I understand what you mean, in fact, and I forgot to tell you that he did it, he dyed the entirety of the Slytherin boy's skin and hair green. He has a Marauder spark for sure." Remus nodded, but Violet didn't look amused with the story.

"You 'forgot'?" She ask harshly.

"Focus." He reminded her. They fell into a silence for a long moment, Violet's emotions running away a bit with her. "I didn't mean to upset you, I just think you need to talk about it." He waited for her to look up so that he could see how she was doing, for Violet could never hide her emotions well; they always shined through in her eyes.

"Tell me more about Harry, please." Violet ask quietly, her voice breaking slightly. "You want to know how I'm doing? I'm dying inside knowing how my bitch-sister is treating our nephew. And not a bloody soul in the Ministry cares because-" She stopped and sobbed out. "I never saw life going this way, back then." Remus rose from his usual chair to crouch before hers, pulling her into a tight hug.

"None of us did." He replied in a whisper, trying to sooth her sorrow. After a moment she leaned back and He settled more onto the floor.

"The Dementors, for whatever reason, are seeking him out. Harry, I mean." Remus started to explain. Violet looked as if she'd been given something very bitter to chew, but she remained quiet and listened. "After Holidays, he will be doing private lessons with me to learn to deal with them. I'm thinking if he practices on a boggart enough, he may be able to do it." He noticed the look of worry that wore at Violet. "I'll watch out for him, for both of them, Vi." He promised.

* * *

**Woo! Hope everyone is still enjoying this story. Only one more chapter before Sirius actually gets involved, so be sure to stay tuned. Thank you all so much for reading! Be sure to review and let me know what you think! :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

The map. The one he'd heard about his entire life- _the map._ And here it was, laying open on his Godfather's desk, after years of being told it had been lost near the end of his seventh year... It was there. Mattox may have missed the thing entirely had it not aged look to the parchment that caused him to wonder if his Uncle Remus had found the Marauder's Map. It was really the stuff of legend for him, hearing tales of his uncles and father in their wild and misguided youth as they snuck about the castle both as wizards and humans, hidden beneath an invisibility cloak and using the Map to keep away from trouble. So it was almost unreal when he got to speak the words 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' out loud and activate it, though the small victory was short lived. There, as he looked over the grounds of Hogwarts, he saw his name- well, his last name. Along with his uncle's, cousin's and his friends, and Peter Pettigrew- a name which shouldn't be there at all. Thinking quickly, because he'd been conditioned to do so by his mother, he transfigured the goblet left abandoned on the desk that contained Remus' wolfsbane potion into a vial which would then be slipped into his pocket, then he took off for the Whomping Willow.

Remus had included this tree in the stories too. The stories he told of better days that were his guide into dreams. Carefully, Mattox ducked into the zone closest to the tree and touched the knot on the tree- stopping the hostile branches from swinging wildly about. This had to be the way, the path that took his father and friends to the Shrieking Shack where his uncle had transformed while getting an education. The tunnel was just as he'd been told, a narrow passage, draped in moss and spider webs from lack of use- but it was too long before he could hear voices coming from the other side. Someone was shouting-

"I'll not be waiting another moment!" Was the last thing said when Mattox entered the room, having ran full speed up the steps, not completely sure what the plan would be when he got into the shack. Suddenly, seeing just what he'd walked in to- Mattox was now frozen. The room had been tense already- but the man who had been yelling before- the dirty man in ripped prison robes- had stopped mid-sentence and was staring with his mouth hung open. It was only a brief second that their eyes met, but in that instant Mattox knew just where his had came from. In a flash Remus had taken Mattox and forced him back, hiding him behind himself.

"What the bloody fuck is going on!?" Mattox demanded, the reality of everything finally setting in as the blood pumping in his ears faded.

"Language, young man." Remus growled, but he didn't focus on that issue. "It's a bit complica-"

"What's your name, boy?" Black ask, staggering forward, his eyes still set on the boy. Mattox shook his head and stepped back.

"Uncle Remus..." Mattox stuttered out, backing against the wall.

"YOUR NAME?" Sirius bellowed now, and Remus stepped more forward.

"Not important at the moment- focus on what your here for." Remus firmly tried to remind Sirius, who shook his head.

"I deserve that much." Sirius mumbled pacing. Remus turned back to find that Mattox had drawn his wand and turned it on his father.

"Son, put that up." Remus said calmly. "You're confused, and upset, I know that. But when have I ever told you wrong?" Remus' voice was gentle, the way he'd always spoken to Mattox when he was a small boy and Remus watched him while his mother worked. Slowly, Mattox lowered his wand and looked over to where his cousin and schoolmates were, seeing Ron's injury. Remus placed his hands on Mattox's shoulders and sighed. "What... How are you even here?"

"You left out the map." Mattox said innocently. "It was deactivated, but you'd told me how to work it in your stories. I just- I was afraid..." The boy looked down, still stammering. Sirius tried to step closer, but Remus blocked him.

"Map? The Marauder's Map?" Harry ask, speaking up for the first time since Mattox entered the shack. "How does he know-"

"We made it." Remus sighed, rubbing his face roughly over with his hands. "Your father, Sirius, Peter Pettigrew and I- we made it."

"You- you're..." Harry stammered, causing Sirius to step back into the conversation.

"Moony, which you can probably guess thanks to your little friend, is your Professor. I'm Padfoot, so named due to my canine animagus. Your dad, Harry- he was Prong's, animagus of a stag. Peter- He's the rat. Wormtail. _That_ rat." He pointed at Ron's chest, where a small lump of fur was cradled against the young wizard's shirt.

"Scabbers?" Ron squealed. "You're mental. He's been in my family for-"

"Twelve years? Awfully long life for a field rat..." Sirius finished with a chilling smile. Harry glanced over at Mattox, being careful not to give his name, which it was obvious he didn't want done.

"Alright, mate?" He ask. Mattox nodded. Harry moved over to his best friend's side and took the rat from Ron's arms, at which point the rodent struggled with all his might to get free of human clutches. "Show us."

* * *

Though he knew she was coming, Mattox was nervous to see his mother. She'd be beyond furious that he'd met his father- on any terms at all. He was curled up in the floor near his Uncle's nearly empty desk, eyes never leaving the fire place. Remus continued to move around the room, slowly packing away his things. "You shouldn't have to go." He said quietly, lifting his head from where he'd rested it on his knees. Remus smiled, a smile he always did when he knew Mattox was bothered.

"Matt, there are very few people besides your mum who wouldn't complain about my teaching, I'm afraid." He stopped and glanced at the Map on the desk. "Oh, this should be interesting. Your mum and Harry will both be here right about-" He stopped, turning to the door. "Hello Harry. I saw you coming." He said, as Harry entered the room slowly, almost cautiously.

"You- were you sacked?" Harry ask, obviously upset by the state of Remus' office.

"He resigned. Things parents won't want him." Mattox piped up. Harry was about to speak when the floo burst forth a set of green flames which gave way to a woman with auburn-red hair, who put Harry very much in mind of his mother. "Hey mum." Mattox said as the woman squatted before the boy, taking his face in her hands. She seemed oblivious to Harry being in the room. After looking her son over and being insured he was alright, she looked up at Remus.

"You could at least take the time to rest." She scolded. Remus chuckled.

"I'll rest at home. In the mean time, there is something that I'm afraid is gravely overdue." Remus nodded for Violet to look behind her, where she turned to see Harry standing awkwardly by. "Vi- This is..."

"Harry." She breathed. Her face paled, and she smiled in a way that made Harry wonder why she looked so heartbroken.

"Harry, this is Violet Evans. She's your mother's younger sister." Remus said, standing back and making sure Mattox remained quiet. Harry looked first very confused, then very angry. He took a step back from the witch before him.

"No. She's dead. My Aunt Petunia said she died when I was nearly three..." Violet swallowed and shook her head.

"No, sweet boy. I don't know why she told you that, but it's not true." Harry stood stone still, obviously trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Where have you been?" He ask suddenly, his voice very angry.

"Harry- Don't. She nearly lost her home trying to afford fighting Petunia and the Ministry for you. It's not her fault. They put in a no contact order, that only stood as long as you knew nothing of magic. Then Dumbledore fought her to keep you at Petunia's again because he feels its safer." Remus hoped this was a good explanation, for he knew Violet hadn't even told Mattox the entire story, and it wasn't his to reveal.

"Harry-" Violet tried to speak, but a sob overtook her, then her nephew's arms were around her in a tight hug.

"I have a real family." He said, his own voice choked with tears. Violet nodded, then held an arm out for Mattox to come to her, and the three shared in the moment.

"You do." Mattox said. "And I don't have to keep that secret anymore." He laughed. Violet stepped back and looked over where Remus continued to put away his things.

"Boys, give us a moment please." She ask, and both stepped out of the office. Violet looked Remus over.

"Dumbledore said he wants you to stay. He says he won't officially accept the resignation until August, if he absolutely has to." Remus didn't reply right away, so she tried to make more conversation. "You really expect me to accept-"

"I don't expect anything from you, Vi. I never have, it doesn't do any good." It made her laugh, but it didn't get Remus off the hook. He sighed when he felt her eyes still on him. "I just can't stay, alright. There is too much I need to do."

"You're not coming home?" She ask, suddenly catching his meaning.

"Someone has to help him, Vi. I know you hate it, and I know you don't accept it. But he is innocent. And _someone _has to help him." Violet shook her head.

"You didn't ask if I would." she said quietly.

"I didn't think you'd want to." Remus replied quickly. "You don't to."

"I think I probably need- I at least want to see him." Violet said finally. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly. "I need to hear it for myself. To know for myself that I wasn't wrong."

"He doesn't want to see you while he's- And he's right, Vi. You don't need to see him like this." Remus said quietly, pulling her to him in a comforting embrace. "I'll nurse him for a bit, clean him up. Then I'll be home and we'll go from there." He promised.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while, its been CRAZY for me. I hope you're all alright- and all still enjoying the story. Please, please PLEASE give a review as this chapter made me nervous. Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius Black was not used to having such meals- and everything Remus had made was beginning to add the much needed weight back to him. It was slow going, but little by little he was able to see his eyes become less sunken, his ribs hiding in their place rather than protruding in such an obvious way. He was itching to ask about Violet, and about his son, whom he now knew as Mattox John Black. He'd been given not only his last name, but a first name that suited his family traditions. It softened his heart to think that Violet had done such when naming their boy- but his middle name and Remus' normal living situation weighed on his mind. Mattox John- so named after Remus John, his Godfather. But Sirius couldn't help the thoughts that flowed so freely through his head- That Remus had moved on to Step-Father. It wasn't so terrible to consider, really, and if it was true he at least knew they were both well taken care of. Yet deep down, he felt mostly betrayed. It had been weeks, and Remus came to his old family home where Sirius was hiding a couple times a week- bringing groceries and clothes, the occasional bottle of whiskey- and a deck of cards. They'd talked about old memories, mostly, rather than discussing Violet and Mattox.

"Moony- I need to see them. He'll go back to school soon." He said softly one day, after swallowing down his dinner. Remus sighed and nodded.

"I know, mate. She's just- she's not taking anything well." He confessed, sipping at his tea. Sirius cut his eyes at his old friend, searching him over for a sign of his suspicions. Remus, however, was not oblivious to Sirius or his look.

"Asking is always better than assuming." He said in a dull tone. Sirius shook his head.

"Did you marry my girl, Moony?" He ask, blurting the confession as if the words were poison on his tongue. Remus burst into a hearty laugh, one so full and real that a tear or two escaped.

"No!" He answered, in between the laughs. "No- No she asked me to move at the funeral." His voice was suddenly stone serious. "She wasn't ready to live alone- I couldn't handle the rent on the flat by myself. Violet sort of insisted we make it permanent situation, pending my relationship with someone. Which I've never had be a problem." He explained. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief.

"I- I'm sorry. I'd have no right to even ask- I realize. And I think part of me hoped that was true." He confessed quietly.

"We get asked a lot, really." He said. "I suppose it is odd."

"You're taking care of each other. That's good." He said, but he looked to Remus with pleading eyes. "I need to see her." Remus nodded, moving over toward the door.

"I'll see what I can do." He said, pulling his cloak on to shield himself against the storm that had come up outside. "But I only have so much say..."

* * *

Violet was pacing. Not that this was a new state of being for her- however. Remus and Mattox both knew it was something she was just prone to do. She just didn't know how to handle her turn seeing Sirius after all these years. Her mind was wheeling a mile a minute- and she knew that he was innocent, her heart still didn't feel right. Remus hadn't been wrong- she'd harbored a love for Sirius since their last happy moment together. From the very early months of their relationship forward, Violet had been sure that if soulmates existed, then Sirius Black was hers. Remus had taken Mattox over to his old family home multiple times, letting him visit with his father. Now, after several times being ask and even receiving letters begging from Sirius, it was her turn to see him.

She looked herself over in the mirror once more. She'd decided on a long, pastel yellow dress with white polka dots and had twisted her hair over one shoulder. Violet wasn't completely sure why she was putting so much work into how she looked, but she couldn't help herself. Deep down she knew all she wanted was to take his breath away. She was giving herself a final turn in the mirror when Remus knocked gently on the door. "Vi- I'm going to take Matt to the shops. You're alright?"

"I suppose." She sighed, turning to face him. "How do I look?" She ask, spinning for Remus to see. He smirked a bit as he watched her twist.

"Very lovely. But I must say- I've never seen that dress before?" He ask, looking her over. Violet shook her head.

"No- I bought it a while back on an impulse and I was sav- Or rather I just never got around to wearing it yet." She said, waving him away. "Don't let Matt fill up on sweets..." She paused for a second, but then smiled. "You can though. You could use the weight." She smiled as Remus rolled her eyes and she heard him descend the stairs and gather Mattox to leave. "Well- I guess this is it." She said, taking a few deep breaths before she too made her way down the stairs to the fireplace, taking the small blue jar from the mantle and gathering the powder from within, speaking the address to Remus' childhood slowly and closing her eyes as she stepped into the green flames.

The cottage was fairly the same as she'd remembered it when she had tagged along with Lily to visit after a summer's full moon. There was a thin layer of dust on most of the surfaces, shelves, and curtains. The roof had a few spots of water damage from lack of care- but for the most part it was a charming little place. Violet walked in slowly, the reality of the situation dawning on her. This was it- He was here. "Er- Hello?" She called, not really sure of how to go about this reunion.

"Kitchen." A voice returned. It was a vaguely familiar sound, with a bit of an added edge and roughness mixed in. As if of their own accord, her feet carried her though the old familiar path and into the bright, sundrowned room. Violet frozen in the door, seeing Sirius propped against the counter while waiting on his tea to boil. He stood equally frozen, except for his eyes, the same swirling grey orbs she remembered and often loved to lose herself into, which wandered over her- head to toe. "Hello Violet." He said, his words obviously forced, uncertain.

"S-Sirius." She sputtered in reply. He smiled at her shaking voice, almost amused at how shy she seemed. They stood like this for a long while, before Violet decided to stop staring and speak. "I er- I have no clue what we're supposed to be doing, here." She admitted, looking down. She'd been looking him over long enough to see his changes- the tole prison had taken on him. When last she'd seen him, Sirius was a very fit, muscular, young man, with a single tattoo over his heart. This man- while fairly similar, was thin; his face sunken and pale, with heavy bags below his eyes. His hair hadn't changed much at all, still falling just over his shoulders in long, lightly wavy jet-black locks. He had many more tattoos now, a few visible where he had his sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons on his shirt open. Again, he smiled and Violet immediately cursed herself when she felt her face flush.

"I don't either." He admitted, jumping slightly when the kettle whistled behind him. "Tea?" He ask, turning away. Nervously- Violet settled into a seat at the old table. He rummaged through the old cupboard and brought out two mismatched cups, settling one down before Violet before setting everything else out on the table and pouring the water into her cup for her. "I apologize I don't have more options, Remus just gets a few things in an attempt to not look suspicious."

"I know." She nodded, staring into her tea as if looking for answers.

"You're... You look..." Sirius sighed. "You look breathtaking, Vi." He said, watching over her as she sipped at her tea.

"Thank you." She replied in a small, mousey voice.

"I er- I don't really know what to do. With Moony it was easy, and then when he brought Matt he did most of the talking, so that was pretty alright too. But you- i don't know what I'm supposed to do here." He tapped his knuckles on the table.

"What do you think of him?" Violet ask, figuring that their son at least would give them something to talk about and end the awkward back and forth they had going currently.

"He's amazing, Vi. He really is. A bit eery though, I mean he's sort of looking in a mirror into the past. And he's got a good heart." Sirius said, grinning as he thought. "I really love his name, too. Th- Thank you. For naming him... For giving him my last name." He said, his voice showing a bit more emotion.

"I didn't know what else to do." She admitted. "I didn't really know much about anything when he was born. Had Remus not been there to walk me through everything, I'd hate to know where Matt and I would be."

"I er- I got a bit jealous on him when I found out about your arrangement." Sirius chuckled. "It was wrong, but I guess old habits..." Violet rolled her eyes.

"I cannot believe you'd... Yes, actually. I can." Violet replied, and Sirius was a bit drawn back by how annoyed she sounded.

"I'm sorry, I realize why that would upset you." He said, staring straight ahead.

"Yeah..." She nodded.

"But you need to realize something else, Vi. _You_ were the best thing in my life. Especially after it all seemed to be falling apart. I had _you._ And rotting in that cell, having my worst memories brought forward over and over and over again. But I also had you. Just those small memories, moments that seemed to be minor at the time. Holding you and watching the tele, or the first meal we had in the house. It's all I had. So yes, maybe you're not mine to cling to anymore. But that's all I ha-" But hiss words were cut off when Violet was suddenly on him, he lips taken prisoner by her own. He could feel tears moving down her cheeks as they dripped onto his, but he didn't dare try to break this moment, even if she may regret it later.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I know it's been a while, but here is some more Vi/Sirius. I hope everyone is enjoying the story still! Thank you all for reading! Be sure to leave lots of lovely reviews for me so I know if you're enjoying it. And if anyone has suggestions- They are ALWAYS welcome! REVIEW IT UP! **


	11. Chapter 11

Remus knew better than to just walk into Violet's bedroom on this afternoon, even if the door was wide open and he could see her laying face down on the bed. He had heard her coming in early that morning, but rather than have Mattox question her about the reunion of his parents or upset her with ideas of them being together once more, he sent the boy over to a friends. Cautiously he knocked at the door. Violet grunted her reply. "I did a stupid thing." She said, rolling over as Remus came into the room. She patted the bed next to her and he laid down, as they normally laid in comfort for each other. Just side by side, facing one another.

"Is he laying in my mother's kitchen dead?" Remus ask, worried by her tone. Violet shook her head.

"Worse than that..." She said, burying her face in the pillow.

"Worse..." Remus tried to think, then his eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open in an 'O' shape. "Oh, Vi- You slept with him." It wasn't a question. Violet's shoulders shook, and he knew she was crying.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." Her voice came muffled from her pillow. Remus hesitated, wondering how to fix this situation. He had to get Violet calmed down enough to go check on Sirius. "Really." She turned over and Remus could see just how upset she truly was. There were large, puffy red splotches spread across her face and neck, her eyes bloodshot and swollen.

"How- I mean, Did you-" Remus stumbled over what exactly he was trying to ask.

"It was really awkward- like words wouldn't come to either of us, you know?" She said, wiping her face on her sleeve. "And... I missed him, Remus. I missed his stupid face every single day. And I have been alone a really, really long time." She was starting to get worked up again, so Remus summoned a glass from the kitchen, which zoomed up the stairs and he caught with ease, then filled with water from the tip of his wand.

"Small sips." He instructed, handing it over.

"I feel like a disgusting tramp." She murmpered before taking a sip of the cool water. Remus couldn't help but laugh at the comment, which made Violet narrow her eyes at the werewolf.

"Sorry, sorry. Its just-" He took a deep breath and lowered the laughter to a chuckle. "You, a tramp? Ha! You've been with _one _man in your entire life, and you just happened to be brought back to him after over a decade- so you did what any warm blooded woman would do and you slept with him. You still _love_ him. There's nothing exactly wrong with what you did, Vi. Other than that it complicates things. I mean, he is still on the run."

"So, I'm not despicable?" She ask, sipping again at her water. Remus shook his head.

"No, love. You're not." He tried to soothe her as she hiccuped. "Was he-"

"I left a little while after he fell asleep." She confessed. "It was wrong, maybe even cruel. I don't know. I didn't know how I felt- I couldn't deal with it. It was too much, way, way too fast. And my fault, because I was the one who landed on him. But-" She looked up toward the ceiling and fanned at her eyes, where the tears were pooling again. "He looks awful." She said quietly, laying back on the bed.

"Not to make it worse, but you should've seen him before I started feeding him." Remus said, laying down beside her.

"I should've told him I fought for a trial." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"You've got plenty of time to tell him lots of things." Remus replied.

"I don't know how I feel yet, though." She confessed. "It would be so easy to just fall into his arms, and I want nothing more than to take care of him- but, part of me is still just so, so angry." Remus let out a 'hmm' of thought.

"How do you mean?" He ask, genuinely curious. There was quite a good amount of time that the two of them weren't in contact before Sirius was sent away and Lily and James died.

"He may not have killed anyone, Remus, but he meant to. He really did- I don't doubt that. He was going to kill Peter. He was blinded by the grief, I understand that. I lost my _sister_ so believe me when I say that I understand. But for him just go after Peter without a thought to what it would mean for me and Matt, even if he'd been successful... Sure, Peter deserved it. But he's still have gone to prison." She sighed. "He threw us away." Remus felt his own chest ache at the statement. He hadn't considered this thought, that there was more to think about than just his innocence. She was right, he did mean to kill that night. And deserving or not, he'd still have gone to Azkaban.

"Er-" He said, trying to think of something to say.

"And now, I've made the situation at least three times as complicated." She finished.

"Could always be worse." Remus commented, causing Violet to sit up.

"Oh yeah? How?" She ask, propping up on her elbow.

"You could be pregnant... Again." He said with a smirk, which caused Violet to throw a pillow in his face.

* * *

Remus flooed over to the cottage not long after Violet finally fell asleep, as he wanted to make sure she would actually be able to get to sleep. He walked in and immediately set out to calling after Sirius. "Padfoot?"

"Up here." Came a slightly slurred answer, and Remus let out an exasperated sigh. He's left a full bottle of whiskey over a few days before, but somehow he figured that the bottle was probably empty. He found Sirius propped against the wall near a window in the study, bottle in hand. As he suspected, there was just a few swallows of liquid left in the rather large bottle.

"Thirsty, mate?" He ask, heaving Sirius out of the floor.

"Numbed the-" He burped in Remus' face, causing the werewolf to gag slightly and hold his breath, "Numbed the pain."

"How were you in pain, Padfoot?" Remus ask, knowing full well what was meant by the statement. However, Sirius was one it took some coaxing to get to talking, so he figured he may as well get started.

"She left me. You believe that?" Sirius swung the bottle over toward Remus. "Have some?" Remus took the bottle, but didn't drink. He corked it and sat it safely on a shelf.

"Violet is a busy lady, mate. She doesn't often get to sleep in." He offered to sooth Sirius' bruised ego.

"Bullshite." Sirius said, blowing upward to knock the hair from his face.

"You could sober up and ask her." Remus said, sitting down in a chair of his own. Sirius swatted at the air before him.

"Why? You know. You can just tell me..." He said, swaying as he settled back into the chair.

"I'm not telling you a damn thing while you're pissed away like this." Remus said, digging into his pocket. He pulled out a small vial of swirling purple liquid. "I stopped and got you a sobering potion, but you have to agree to pull your head out of your arse and listen like a good little pup." Remus said, holding the vial before Sirius. He rolled his eyes over-dramatically.

"Moony. Moony, Moony, Moony." He smiled and held to Remus' outstretched hand. "You're just the best." Remus shook the vial.

"Want it or not, Sirius?" He ask impatiently. "I don't have to stay here and keep you and your drunken delusions company all day." Sirius blew a large breath out his nose in protest, but took the potion from Remus' hand and uncorked it.

"Fine." He said, throwing it back. He then closed his eyes and sat back, waiting for the effects to take over. A moment later, he let out a very sour burp and winced. "Sorry." He murmured.

"Now, if you will please, tell me what happened?" Remus ask, sitting back and watching the dark haired wizard. Sirius shrugged.

"You know-"

"I want _your _side, mate." He said, cutting off Sirius' complaints.

"Fine. We were sitting in the kitchen, I had made tea. We had tried to talk, but it's like we had forgotten how to be in the same room. And She was mad at me- for what I cannot even remember now. And I was telling her how much I love her, and how I held on to her memory in Azkaban, and next thing I know- She was snogging me." He laughed a bit. "It's sort of hilarious to think that I didn't start it."

"You didn't stop it, either." Remus chuckled.

"Love of my life, kissing me after fourteen years? No, I didn't stop it." Sirius said with more bite than was needed. "I was a mistake, I know that. We have so much to talk about, so much to work out. But- I missed her. I missed the way she smells, feels tastes. I was in a hole for twelve years, forced to relive some of the worst moments in my life over and over- and then I got to fall asleep with Violet Evans in my arms again. I felt safe, and warm for the first time in over a decade." Sirius shook his head. "I'm not sorry it happened, I'm only sorry she didn't feel comfortable enough to stay." He looked broken by this thought, and looked away. He sat quietly for a moment, then turned back to Remus. "I- I don't know if you're allowed to tell me, or if I have to ask her myself. But she has a rather vicious looking scar on her hip..." Remus shook his head.

"Not mine to tell, I'm afraid." Remus said, peaking at his watch.

"I figured." Sirius nodded. Remus cleared his throat.

"You know, I've never known love like you and Violet have. Never expect to, honestly. But I've never seen anyone else with it either. Known plenty of couples who loved each other- fiercely. But you two..." Remus stood up and moved for the door. "You need to fight for this." He said, waving as he left. He knew what he needed to do now.

* * *

**Well, I know that some of you felt like the kiss came too fast- but it was a bit worse than a kiss. I hope this explains some more of the story. There are many questions that needed answered, but unfortunately the story will be ruined if I answer them all now. Rest assured you will soon find out why Violet can't have Harry.**

**Be sure to review! Reviews help more than you know- and they brighten my day soooo much!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Two Weeks before Mattox's Second Birthday- Violet 21__  
_Violet struggled to open her eyes- for whatever reason the light of the morning was burning into her skull like a hot iron. Only as she blinked into the room, she realized that this was not her home. Instead, she had awoken to a small, scarce hospital room. It wasn't the normal sort, however. Struggling to sit up, she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her side, wrapping from nearly her navel to her spine. Then she tried to move her arm away from her side to life the covers and discovered she was bound tot he bed, at the wrists. She had a bit of room to move, but could not rise completely. "Try not to move too much, Miss Evans." Came a voice from beside her bed. She turned her head to find a very stiff looking older woman, with streaky grey hair pulled into a tight bun on the back of her head. She held her face as if she smelled something foul, but Violet didn't understand why.

"What am I doing here?" She questioned, panic setting in her chest. "Where is my son?" She ripped at the restraints on her wrists, flailing. "Let me go, please." The older woman shook her head.

"You're in St. Mungos, Miss Evans. Therianthrope Ward." Her voice was as stiff as her hair and spine. Violet blinked at the woman as she struggled against the bindings at her wrists.

"Ther-Therianthrope Ward?" She said, pulling harder still to free herself.

"There is no need to struggle, Miss Evans. You'll not be getting loose." She said, with a smile that made Violet feel sick.

"Why am I here?" She said, nearly sobbing now. "Where is my little boy?"

"I'm afraid you were found with wounds of- Lycantropic nature, Miss Evans." She explained, causing her heart to pound in her chest, bile rising to her mouth from her stomach. "You were unconscious in the street, and severely wounded. As we do not understand the nature of your wound, we cannot release you until after we know you have not been infected and become a werewolf yourself." Violet couldn't quite make sense of what she was being told.

"Where is my son?" She repeated, more terrified than she'd ever been.

"Mattox was removed by children's welfare and placed with family for the time being. He will be returned to you in short order upon your release, pending that you are, in fact, unchanged." This she informed her with even less compassion than the previous statement- obviously disgusted with being near her.

"What- What family?" She ask, but the woman at her bedside had stood up and walked over to the door.

"That is all I know at this time, Miss Evans. You have a visitor, however." She laid a handle on the door. "Perhaps he might have your answers." There was something almost sinister about how this was said, and it made Violet wonder if she was actually in the hospital at all. She went back to pulling at her straps, even biting one to test its thickness before the door opened once more, allowing her visitor into the room.

"Violet, please. That will do you no good- and you may hurt yourself." Remus' voice. He sounded defeated, pained almost. Violet looked up and took in the sight of her friend, thinner, pale. He had bags under his eyes she was sure she could carry as a purse they were so large. "Trust me. I know." Violet relaxed at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Remus- Mattox..." She said, crying again. He shooshed her gently, sitting on the side of the bed and wrapping his arms around her.

"I tried, Vi, but they had to take him from me. Finding you- well, finding you torn up by werewolves when you live with one... It made me suspect number one. First thing the Ministry did after you were found was come take him from me. They told me they would place him within family-" Violet nearly choked at this news, interrupting Remus, but he continued. "I sent to Andromeda, Vi. He's with her and Ted." Remus said, knowing she'd be revealed that it wasn't any of the other members of the Black family or her own sister, whom she was currently attempting to fight for their nephew.

"Remus, what happened to me?" She sobbed, thick, harsh cries that he had to struggle to understand. He let out a puff of air.

"I wish I knew, love. But you're not a werewolf." He told her, his voice more sure than anything. "I'd know. I can smell it on others. You're no different. That wound wasn't even given on the full moon, which you know because it was given on a night you left Matt with me to work. But the Ministry and their prejudices rule over fact." He rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"The woman. She said I had to stay." Violet told him, her voice shaking like a sapling in a storm. Remus nodded sadly.

"Its because your blood shows positive, which makes me wonder..." He looked to be thoughtful.

"Wha-?" Violet ask, confused.

"I've been sitting in the waiting room for two days, Vi. Waiting for you to wake up. I've had time to think. You've been fighting to get Harry for over a year now, and they keep denying you. But you were getting close to wearing them down, getting him yourself. There are those- unfortunately- who would be greatly benefited if Harry were to be raised away from magic. Kept in the dark about who he truly is." Remus swallowed thickly.

"Alright." Violet said, obviously upset but not quite following.

"Because your blood doesn't test as human, you cannot be granted custody of a human child who is not your own, regardless of relation or infection status. Which means-"

"Which means I'll never get Harry." She finished his sentence, then completely fell apart. She cried until Remus was afraid she was choking, and he conjured a cup and water, which he had to help her drink because her arms were shaking so badly. Remus didn't know what words to use to comfort her, knowing that this was exactly the wound that may push her over the edge.

"Something will work out, Vi." Remus said at last. "It has to."

* * *

Current Year  
Violet ran her hand over the old scar, which ached a bit as the moon grew fatter. She sighed and pulled her shirt on, almost thinking out loud. She had yet another round of 'Search for Sirius' coming today- And she hoped it was another familiar face. There had only been one stranger come to sweep her house, and the condescension the Auror had carried with him, a bloke about her age named 'Porter', had made her furious. Andromeda's daughter had been by twice, both times while Mattox was at school. Violet had been Nymphadora only a couple times before- when she was a child. She'd been away to school when she went to get Mattox from her mother's care, but she'd met the Tonks family before, while with Sirius. Sirius and Andromeda had once been fairly close, being the blackest of the black sheep in their family- a pun Sirius never got tired of. A knock at the door called Violet's attention away from the mirror and her memories, and she descended the steps as she heard Remus chuckling and a voice apologizing.

"I should've watched for the step, honestly. My fault. I've been here before." Violet let a revealed breath fly. Tonks, as 'Dora' now liked to be called. Violet finished descending the stairs.

"Tonks, love." Violet smiled.

"Wotcher, Vi." Tonks waved.

"Shall we do the search first, then have some tea?" She offered with a smile. Tonks had to prove she searched, but she knew that Violet had nothing to hide.

"Sounds like just the break I needed." Tonks agreed with a grin. Remus raised a questioning eyebrow over the young Auror's shoulder, but dropped it as she turned around. "Sorry again Mister...?"

"Lupin." Remus stated. "Remus Lupin."

"A pleasure." Tonks said, shaking his outstretched hand. Tonks stepped further into the house but Remus lingered at the door.

"Vi, I am headed out to the shop." He gestured over his shoulder. "Need anything?"

"Sugar cubes." She called, guiding Tonks up the stairs. She heard the door click behind him as they reached the first bedroom- Remus'. It was a bit more lived in than the last two times she'd been by for a search. Before it looked a bit like a guest room.

"I thought your file said you were single?" Tonks ask as they moved on to the actual guest room. Violet snorted.

"I am." She said. Tonks shook her pink hair out of her face.

"Oh?" She ask. Violet wanted to ask questions of her own as she listened to the tone with which Tonks was asking about Remus, but it was best not to mess with the search, even if she and Tonks were friendly.

"Remus lives here. That was his room down the hall. He has lived with me since... Always mostly." She explained. "He's my best friend." Tonks hummed in reply.

"So you're not-?" Tonks ask. Violet laughed a bit and shook her head.

"No, we're not." She replied. "You should have a file on him?" Violet ask. Tonks nodded.

"The name is familiar." She concluded. "Former flatmate, one of James' groomsmen. Best friends with-"

"Yeah. That's Remus." Violet nodded. "I got custody of him, Matt and the house when we split." She joked, and Tonks laughed. Tonks clicked her tongue as the walked up to the third floor, an open floor which was a very large bedroom and bathroom en suite.

"Alright. No long lost cousins." Tonks said, peaking under the bed in a comical fashion. Violet shrugged.

"Sorry to disappoint." She said with a smile.

* * *

**This was a tiny bit of filler, but it was also some very important information regarding the main plot. I hope that this chapter has clarified some questions a few people had. If anyone has questions, please ask. I can try to address them in the story a bit as I did here with why Violet didn't have Harry. Please, Please be sure to leave a review. Reviews help the story and make me smile like an idiot. I also decide level of importance and how often I work on story by popularity. So if a different story of mine is your favorite, show it love! And Thanks sooo much for reading! **


	13. Chapter 13

I am temporarily suspending this story until I feel the ideas come back to me. It will be revived, but for now I'm suspending it. Sorry :(


End file.
